I Don't Like You, but…
by kissmebaek
Summary: "Hey, Jongin, kau menyukaiku, tidak?" "Tidak, aku tidak menyukaimu." Sehun merasakan perasaan menyakitkan mulai menggerogoti hatinya. Jadi, untuk apa hubungan ini dipertahankan kalau Jongin tidak menyukainya? KaiHun! Kai!Seme Sehun!Uke YAOI!


**I Don't Like You, but…**

"Hey, Jongin, kau menyukaiku, tidak?" "Tidak, aku tidak menyukaimu." Sehun merasakan perasaan menyakitkan mulai menggerogoti hatinya. Jadi, untuk apa hubungan ini dipertahankan kalau Jongin tidak menyukainya?

 **A Story by kissmebaek**

 **Disclaimer : All the parts of the story is mine, but the characters aren't mine.**

 **Main Casts : Sehun, Jongin**

 **Side Casts : Baekhyun**

 **Pairing : KaiHun, ChanBaek**

 **No bash, no plagiat, no republis**

 **Please leave a review after read this story ^^**

* * *

"Baek…"

"Eung?"

"Aku rasa Jongin sudah tidak mencintaiku."

Baekhyun berhenti menyeruput es jeruknya. Menatap Sehun dengan pandangan heran.

"Ah, bukan. Aku rasa dia memang tidak pernah mencintaiku." ujar Sehun lagi tanpa menunggu balasan Baekhyun.

Di tengah lamunnya, Sehun merasakan sesuatu menempel di dahinya. Dan ia menyadari bahwa itu tangan Baekhyun yang sekarang tengah menatapnya khawatir.

"Sehun kau sakit? Kau ingin pulang sekarang?"

Wajar saja kalau Baekhyun bereaksi seperti itu. Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, apalagi badai, tiba-tiba saja Sehun mengatakan hal aneh seperti itu. Kemarin ia masih melihat sepasang sejoli itu bermesra-mesraan di depan gerbang kampus. Dan lihat apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan? Sangat tidak masuk akal.

Sehun menghela nafas dan menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dari dahinya, "Aku serius, Baek."

Masih dengan pandangan anehnya, Baekhyun menarik kursinya berhadapan dengan Sehun dalam keadaan terbalik dan mengisirahatkan kedua tangan pada sandaran kursi.

"Oke. Jadi, apa yang baru saja terjadi pada kalian? Seingatku kemarin— ah, bukan, bahkan tadi pagi aku masih melihat Jongin mencium dahimu di depan kelas. Lalu sekarang apa masalahnya?"

Pandangan Sehun sedikit menerawang ketika mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Aku… hanya merasa bahwa Jongin tidak mencintaiku."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal karena jawaban tidak memuaskan Sehun. Untuk sekarang, itu terdengar seperti omong kosong di telinganya, "Bukan itu, Sehun. Maksudku, apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba saja berpikiran seperti itu?"

Setelah 30 detik berlalu, Sehun belum juga menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Sedangkan si pemuda mungil di depannya itu hanya bisa menunggu dengan sabar sampai sahabatnya itu selesai bergelut dengan pikirannya.

"Apa Chanyeol sering bilang bahwa ia menyukaimu?"

"Apa?"

"Apa ia sering bilang bahwa ia suka padamu?"

Kernyitan pada wajah Baekhyun semakin kentara, namun ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, "Ya, tentu saja dia sering mengatakan itu. Terutama seusai kami bercinta."

Sehun memutar bola matanya, "Kau tidak perlu menyebutkan bagian _seusai bercinta_ itu, Byun."

Si pemuda mungil terkekeh, "Itu hal yang wajar bukan? Jadi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan ini?"

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun wajah Sehun berubah murung, membuat si pemuda mungil heran.

"Hey, Sehun?"

"Jongin tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku."

"Hah?"

"Aku bilang Jongin tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku, Byun. Aku pikir kau perlu membersihkan tumpukan kotoran yang ada di telingamu itu sekarang juga."

Sumpah serapah di ujung lidah Baekhyun sudah akan keluar ketika Sehun secara tidak langsung mengatai dirinya 'budek' jikalau dia tidak ingat bahwa temannya ini sekarang sedang gegana—gelisah galau merana. Jadi, dengan segala kemurahan hatinya ia akan melupakan hinaan Sehun itu untuk sementara dan kembali pada topik awal yang mereka bicarakan.

"Memangnya waktu kalian mulai pacaran ia tidak mengatakan itu?"

"Kau sudah tahu bahwa aku yang pertama kali menyatakan cinta padanya."

"Lalu saat itu dia bilang apa padamu?"

"Dia hanya bilang 'iya' kemudian kami pacaran."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi dan berusaha memutar otak, "Lalu apa kau sudah menanyakan tentang hal ini padanya?"

Pemuda di depan Baekhyun itu menghela nafas dengan wajah murung, "Sebenarnya itulah alasan kenapa aku berkata bahwa Jongin tidak menyukaiku."

"Hah? Kau sudah menanyakan padanya?"

Pandangan Sehun menerawang berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin lusa.

.

\- I Don't Like You, but… -

.

 _Mereka—Jongin dan Sehun— sedang memakan es krim berdua di taman seusai kelas Sehun berakhir. Ya, tentu saja Jongin menjemputnya walau ia tidak ada kelas hari ini. Dan karena Jongin merasa itu adalah hal yang sia-sia jika ia mengorbankan waktu tidurnya hanya untuk mengantar Sehun pulang, maka ia setidaknya harus diberi sedikit reward yaitu sebuah kencan atas pengorbanannya itu (walaupun ini tidak seperti Jongin berkorban dalam perang dunia… tapi Sehun tetap mengiyakannya)._

 _Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya pelan sembari memakan es krim. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan kiri berusaha mencari sesuatu yang menarik untuk dilihat sementara Jongin bermain ponsel mengabaikannya._

 _Pandangan Sehun berhenti ketika melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang duduk bersebrangan dari mereka. Dilihat dari keadaannya, sepertinya sang pria sedang melamar sang wanita._

 _Beberapa saat kemudian sang pria berdiri dan berteriak bahwa ia menyukai sang wanita. Membuat beberapa orang menoleh ke arah mereka termasuk Jongin yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan ponselnya._

 _Orang-orang yang berada disana bertepuk tangan karena lamaran pria itu diterima. Sehun tersenyum dari jauh melihat kebahagiaan terpancar dari sepasang sejoli itu._

 _Melirik ke arah kanan, Sehun melihat Jongin yang sekarang kembali berkutat pada ponselnya. Masih terlihat mengabaikannya dan karena itu Sehun memutuskan bertanya untuk memecahkan keheningan yang sedari tadi menemani mereka._

 _"_ _Hey, Jongin, kau menyukaiku, tidak?"_

 _Ya, seharusnya Sehun sudah tau apa jawaban Jongin menilik dari hubungan mereka sekarang._

 _Bukan Sehun yang terlalu percaya diri, tapi bagaimana mungkin Jongin tidak menyukainya? Jadi ya, tentu saja Jongin akan bilang bahwa ia menyukai—_

 _"_ _Tidak."_

 _Apa?_

 _"_ _Aku tidak menyukaimu." jawab Jongin cepat karena uh oh dia hampir saja menjatuhkan setetes es krim yang meleleh di tangannya._

 _Mendengar jawaban itu Sehun membelalakkan matanya dan menatap tidak percaya pada Jongin yang mengatakan perasaan hatinya seenteng itu. Hatinya terasa retak dan tidak menyangka bahwa Jongin akan mengatakan hal yang begitu menyakiti dirinya._

 _Setelah pengakuan itu, Sehun hanya menatap nanar es krim yang baru setengah dimakannya dan hari itu diakhiri dengan Jongin yang mengomel karena tangan Sehun dilumuri es krim meleleh yang sudah tidak bisa dimakan lagi._

.

\- I Don't Like You, but… -

.

Mengingat perkataan menyakitkan itu, Sehun merasakan bahwa pandangannya mulai mengabur. Air mata seakan berlomba-lomba untuk keluar dari matanya yang ia cegah keluar dengan cara mendongakkan kepala.

"Aku pikir dia hanya menganggap hubungan kami sebuah candaan. Bahkan setelah mengatakan hal itu, ia tetap bertingkah seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Seolah hubungan kami baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun yang menyadari sahabatnya itu sedang bersedih berusaha menghiburnya.

"Uh oh… Sehun jangan bersedih. Mungkin Jongin mempunyai alasan untuk tetap bersamamu. Kau… tampan, mungkin?"

Bukannya merasa senang, Sehun malah mengalihkan arah pandangannya pada jendela kelas. Dan Baekhyun pikir… sepertinya dia baru saja salah berbicara.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu sebelumnya. Tapi…"

\- I Don't Like You, but… -

 _Hari ini Jongin dan Sehun pergi ke toko boneka untuk membeli hadiah ulang tahun keponakan Jongin—Rahee. Jadi, setelah kelas Jongin berakhir mereka bergegas pergi ke toko boneka di daerah Gangnam._

 _"_ _Wow, robot ini tampan sekali."_

 _Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar ucapan Jongin yang sedang menatap sebuah mainan robot dengan abs yang tercetak jelas di badannya._

 _Sedikit banyak ucapan Jongin yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menyukai dirinya itu mempengaruhi dirinya seharian ini. Ia hari ini lebih banyak diam dan Jongin bahkan tidak mau repot-repot mempertanyakan hal itu._

 _Jadi… sebenarnya untuk apa Jongin tetap menjalin hubungan dengannya? Apa Jongin ingin mengeruk keuntungan darinya?_

 _Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat._

 _Tidak. Bahkan keluarga Jongin lebih kaya darinya, Jongin juga lebih tampan darinya. Popularitas? Hey, kau pasti bercanda._

 _Kini Sehun menatap robot yang tadi dipuji Jongin. Dan seketika sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di kepalanya._

 _"_ _Hey, Jongin. Aku tampan tidak?"_

 _Jongin pasti bilang iya, kan?_

 _Pria yang sedang menatap deretan boneka itu menoleh ke arah Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja bertanya hal aneh. Tapi tetap ia jawab dengan gelengan kepala._

 _Hati Sehun mencelos karena jawaban Jongin tidak sesuai harapannya._

 _"_ _Kalau cantik?" ujar Sehun belum menyerah._

 _"_ _Kau pria Sehun, kenapa kau berpikir bahwa dirimu cantik?" Jongin menjawab ringan dan mengusak puncak kepala Sehun. Setelah mengatakan hal itu Jongin melenggang pergi ke rak belakang untuk melihat boneka lainnya._

 _Dan hal yang tidak Jongin sadari adalah… bahwa Sehun menatap punggungnya dengan pandangan nanar merasa tersakiti._

.

\- I Don't Like You, but… -

.

Kali ini tangisan Sehun sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Baekhyun dengan seketika panik dan beranjak berdiri untuk menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun, menenangkannya.

Baekhyun merasa Jongin benar-benar keterlaluan karena sudah membuat sahabatnya itu menjadi seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa ia masih melihat mereka bermesraan tadi pagi sedangkan Sehun sekarang uring-uringan tentang kejelasan hubungan mereka? Benar-benar…

"Kalau begitu kau mau putus dari, Jongin?"

Ditanya seperti itu membuat Sehun menggeleng ribut, "A… aku tidak mau putus darinya."

Kerutan di dahi Baekhyun terlihat jelas sekarang, "Kenapa? Bukankah dia tidak menyukaimu?"

Sehun menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar, "Tapi… tapi aku menyukainya, Baek. Aku tidak bisa jauh darinya. Bahkan aku bisa gila sehari saja tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku akan terus menangisinya jika ia tidak berada dalam jarak pandangku. Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana?!" setelah mengucapkan itu Sehun menghapus air matanya—walaupun gagal karena cairan asin itu kembali menetes membasahi pipi Sehun.

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Sehun tercenung sebentar sebelum kemudian sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya.

"Itu dia, Sehun!"

Sehun yang masih berusaha menghentikan tangisnya menatap Baekhyun bingung karena pria itu tiba-tiba saja berubah bersemangat.

"Kau bisa bertanya apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin jika kau pergi jauh darinya!" ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah cerah.

Tapi, tatapan yang diberikan Sehun masih tetap sama—kebingungan.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan, berdiri di depan Sehun dan memegang kedua bahu sahabatnya itu sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Jadi begini, Sehun. Kau tanyakan pada Jongin apakah ia bisa menahan dirinya kalau kau pergi jauh darinya atau tidak. Kalau dia bilang dia akan menangis atau hal gila lainnya, berarti hubungan kalian masih pantas untuk dipertahankan."

Di tengah perkataannya wajah Baekhyun berubah serius, "Kalau tidak, lebih baik kau tidak melanjutkan hubungan ini dengannya, Sehun." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada dingin. Karena jujur Sehun adalah sahabat terbaiknya dan ia tidak ingin sahabat itu tersakiti hanya karena lelaki brengsek dan lamban seperti seorang Jongin.

Sehun tercenung mendengar perkataan Baekhyun barusan. Baekhyun benar, jika Jongin memang serius menjalin hubungan dengannya maka pasti ia tidak akan bisa jauh darinya, kan?

Walaupun bayangan dirinya yang akan mengakhiri hubungan dengan Jongin terus berseliweran di kepalanya pun rasa sakit hatinya tetap membuat Sehun menganggukkan kepala menjawab ucapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Sehun pelan, "Nah, itu baru sahabatku."

.

\- I Don't Like You, but… -

.

Desiran angin di musim semi adalah yang terbaik. Maka dari itu pasti orang-orang akan menghilangkan rasa malasnya untuk keluar dari rumah hanya untuk menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi diluar.

Dan hal itu termasuk dalam daftar hal yang dilakukan Jongin dan Sehun sekarang. Mereka berdua berada di dekat Sungai Han dengan Jongin yang menunggui Sehun mengerjakan laporan praktikumnya.

Sehun yang sedang menulis menghentikan pergerakannya ketika ia mengingat sesuatu. Ia menoleh ke arah Jongin yang sedang berbaring di sebelahnya. Sehun rasa… ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengetahui kejelasan hubungan mereka.

Menggigit bibir dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Jong, apa kalau aku pergi darimu kau akan menangis?"

"Heung? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya?" Jongin yang sedang bermain _game_ di ponselnya balik bertanya heran.

Mendengar tidak ada jawaban apapun setelah ia bertanya, Jongin pun menolehkan kepala. Dan ia melihat Sehun yang memandanginya, menunggu jawaban. Jongin menghela nafas dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada _game_. Tapi, ia bersuara menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan menangis, Sehun. Aku bahkan tidak memiliki waktu untuk itu."

Ketika jawaban itu terucap dari bibir Jongin, Sehun tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi. Air mata tanpa disadari menetes membasahi wajahnya karena kenyataan menyakitkan yang benar terjadi sekarang.

Jongin yang tidak mendengar suara Sehun pun menoleh dan segera terkejut ketika melihat Sehun menangis. Ia segera beranjak duduk dan mendekati Sehun, "He—hey, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis?"

Kini Sehun sesenggukkan dan memukuli dada Jongin yang mengaduh dengan tatapan tidak mengerti di matanya, "Kau… kau bilang kau tidak menyukaiku... kau juga bilang kalau hiks kalau aku tidak tampan maupun cantik. Kau juga hiks tidak ingin bersamaku untu selamanya. Dan sekarang…"

Mata merah Sehun menatap tepat pada mata Jongin yang kebingungan.

"jika aku pergi pun kau bahkan tidak akan bersedih."

Sehun mengusap air matanya. Ia yakin wajahnya sekarang berantakan, tidak, bahkan sangat berantakan dengan cairan asin menjijikan itu berada dimana-mana. Cairan asin yang bahkan ia tidak tahu mengapa harus ia keluarkan untuk lelaki brengsek seperti Jongin yang telah menyakitinya.

"Aku… aku menyukaimu, Jongin. Aku ingin terus bersamamu. Tapi, kalau kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku lebih baik kita berhenti disini saja. Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk lebih lama bersamaku. Kau… hanya akan menyakiti diriku."

Jongin yang sekarang sedikit mulai mengerti pun akhirnya angkat bicara, "Hey hey, Sehun. Sepertinya kau salah paham."

"Salah paham apa?! Faktanya kau sendiri yang bilang tidak menyukaiku, Jongin!"

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku, Sehun. Kau salah mengartikannya."

"Salah mengartikan apa?!"

Setelah berteriak kencang dan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan tersakiti, Sehun menundukkan kepala berusaha menghentikan tangisannya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa air matanya terus-terusan keluar walaupun ia berusaha mati-matian menghentikannya. Ini sungguh memalukan.

Jongin menghela nafas melihat Sehun yang sesenggukkan seperti itu. Ia menangkup wajah Sehun dengan kedua tangannya berusaha membuat Sehun menatapnya.

"Hey, Sehun."

Namun, Sehun menolak untuk menatap Jongin.

"Sehun, tatap aku."

Nada suara Jongin terdengar tidak ingin dibantah dan entah Sehun bodoh atau bagaimana tapi ia menuruti perkataan lelaki itu.

Jongin mengusap pipi Sehun berusaha menghilangkan air mata yang masih terus menetes dari mata indah itu, "Kau mau tahu kenapa aku bilang bahwa aku tidak menyukaimu, tidak mengakui bahwa kau tampan, tidak ingin bersamamu selamanya, dan tidak akan menangis saat kau pergi?"

Pria berkulit tan itu sedikit memberikan jeda sebelum kembali menarik nafasnya untuk melanjutkan.

"Karena aku tidak _menyukaimu_ Sehun,"

Sehun menutup matanya untuk mendhindari tatapan dari Jongin. Ia sudah mengetahui hal ini. Namun, kenapa Jongin kembali mengatakannya? Tidakkah Jongin sudah cukup puas menyakitinya beberapa hari ini? Itu sungguh menyakitkan untuk kembari mendengar bahwa Jongin—

"aku _mencintaimu_."

Apa?

Sehun kini membuka matanya dan dapat melihat tatapan lembut terpancar dari mata Jongin.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu sampai sampai aku berpikir bahwa jika aku sering mengatakan kalimat itu kau akan bosan bersama denganku dan pergi meninggalkanku setelahnya. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakannya padamu." Jongin memalu setelah mengatakan hal itu.

"Dan kau bertanya apakah dirimu tampan—apalagi cantik, sudah kubilang kau itu laki-laki—. Kau tidak _tampan_ ,"

Kini Jongin memperhatikan lamat-lamat wajah Sehun dan kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas memperlihatkan senyuman tulus.

"kau _indah_ , Sehun. Hal terindah yang pernah kutemui seumur hidupku."

Tangisan Sehun kini benar-benar berhenti dan ia bisa merasakan desiran darah menuju ke arah kedua pipinya karena ucapan Jongin. Oh, pipinya pasti sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"Dan apa kau mau tahu jawaban dari apakah aku ingin bersamamu selamanya? Tidak, Sehun. Aku bukan tidak _ingin_. Tapi,"

Jongin mencondongkan wajahnya untuk mengecup dahi Sehun penuh kasih sayang. Ia menutup matanya dan setelah beberapa saat ia sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya.

"aku _butuh_ bersama denganmu selamanya, Sehun."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jongin kembali mengecup dahi Sehun namun kali ini ia memberi beberapa kecupan yang terus turun hingga ke pangkal hidung prianya itu.

"Dan aku pikir jika kau pergi menjauhiku aku tidak akan _menangis_."

Kali ini Jongin mengecup ujung hidung bangir Sehun dan memberi tatapan cinta setelahnya.

"Tapi, aku akan _mati_. Karena hidup tanpa dirimu sama saja membunuh diriku sendiri."

Setelah Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sehun menubruk Jongin dengan sebuah pelukan kuat dan menangis meraung di dada Jongin. Selama ini ia sudah salah paham terhadap Jongin. Ia salah sangka mengira pemuda itu tidak menyukai—bukan, tapi tidak mencintainya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin. Aku juga mencintaimu. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku."

Ucapan kata maaf berkali-kali diucapkan Sehun dan Jongin berusaha menenangkan prianya itu dengan bisikan _'sst, berhenti meminta maaf'_ dan usapan pelan di kepalanya. Jongin menepuk-nepuk punggung prianya itu sampai ia rasa Sehun sudah menghentikan sesenggukannya.

Sehun melepaskan pelukan Jongin dan ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya, yang bisa Sehun lihat dari mata jernih Jongin hanyalah tatapan lembut dan penuh cinta. Sehun menarik bibirnya dalam sebuah senyuman.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Seolah senyuman itu menular, Jongin ikut tersenyum melihat Sehun yang terlihat bahagia dan mendekatkan wajahnya, "Aku lebih mencintaimu." bisiknya di depan bibir Sehun lalu menempelkan bibirnya tepat disana setelahnya.

Sehun terhanyut dalam ciuman hangat Jongin yang juga menghangatkan hatinya. Masing-masing dari mereka bisa merasakan senyuman masing-masing pasangan di tengah-tengah ciuman. Sehun merasa menyesal karena sudah meragukan perasaan Jongin. Tapi karena ini Sehun tahu, bahwa dirinya adalah pria yang paling beruntung karena mendapatkan pria seperti Jongin.

.

.

.

"Jongin, jika aku sudah lulus nanti, kau akan menikahiku, kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan."

Sehun cemberut mendengar jawaban, Jongin. Lelaki yang satunya hanya tersenyum dan mencondongkan badannya untuk melihat wajah Sehun lebih dekat. Walaupun masih merasa kesal, Sehun tetap berhasil memalu dibuatnya.

"Aku tidak akan menikahimu. Tapi,"

Jongin tersenyum lagi dan menggesekkan ujung hidungnya pada ujung hidung Sehun.

"aku berjanji akan menjadi pasangan hidupmu selamanya."

.

.

.

Suara tamparan pelan terdengar setelah Jongin menyuarakan jawabannya.

"Itu sama saja, Jongin bodoh."

.

.

.

 _"_ _I don't like you, but…"_

 _"_ _I love you."_

.

.

.

END

* * *

Dan yash itu dia cerita pertama yang saya buat. Drama sekali, right? huhu Sebenarnya nulis ini rada geli soalnya di endingnya Jonginnya manis2 gimana gitu XD

Story ini terinspirasi dari sebuah pic di google /? special thanks buat gambar yang sudah bantu bikin ide cerita hehe

Terima kasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca. Maaf kalau ada kekurangan dalam fanfic ini mungkin alurnya kecepetan? Huhu

Leave a review, please? ^^


End file.
